This invention relates to knitted combination garments, and more particularly to a panty hose garment in which two knitted stocking blanks are combined with a crotch piece to provide a panty hose.
Standard practice heretofore in forming panty hose has been to knit two stocking blank members and then to join those stocking blank members by slitting and seaming the same adjacent to the tops thereof to provide a panty portion with two integral leg portions. Such prior practice is illustrated in the Ferrell U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,247 granted July 11, 1972.
The method of the Ferrell patent has been heretofore modified to accomodate the insertion of a crotch piece by slitting and seaming two panty hose blank members, the crotch piece being sewn in as the two blank members are seamed together. An example of such a method is illustrated in the Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,677 granted Mar. 26, 1974 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Although these prior methods have been generally satisfactory for the intended purpose, the seaming methods employed are expensive and it is difficult to obtain perfect seams and it is difficult to insert the crotch piece at the precise point desired in the garment.